Goryu
The Alpha and the Omega |label = Kamen Rider Mugenryu |gender = Male |homeworld = TBA |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Medieval Dragon Emperor Infinity |type = Anti-Hero |rider = yes |firstepisode = A.D. 1583: When You Know Too Much... |lastepisode = A.D. 2019: The Hero King's Separated Souls |numberofepisodes = 3 |cast = (Credited as Dan Southworth, English) }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= is a nomadic warrior who transforms into the nigh-omnipotent . The leader of the Four Imperial Knights; he sends his knights and his familiar, Gurenryu to destroy Soul Edge and Soul Calibur; two fabled weapons that pose a threat to the human race. Later, it is revealed that Goryu is the omnipotent half of Algol reincarnated as a human being; the embodiment of the Hero King's sorrow and despair. History A nomadic individual whose past is a mystery to everyone around him. Goryu traveled across the world to find the two Soul swords that made their way into the present. At one point, Goryu encountered , an alien created by a rift in the space-time continuum that seeks to conquer the universe and singlehandedly defeated the evil Rider; something that Zi-O Trinity was unable to do before Ginga was defeated by Zi-O II, GeizRevive Shippu, and Woz. Having sensed the threat posed by both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge in the present, he sent his familiar, Gurenryu into the present into drawing the wielders of both the Soul swords to him in hopes of destroying them personally. Personality Goryu is an aloof, mysterious and solitary individual who spends most of his life wandering around the world. Beneath his mysterious aura is a nigh-omnipotent being who watches over the human race across space and time. When alarmed by the presence of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in the present day, Goryu takes it upon himself to destroy both swords before their influence can corrupt mankind into perpetrating meaningless conflicts. As the leader of the Four Imperial Knights, Mugenryu commands his underlings with absolute authority, and they obey his will without question. He and his partner Gurenryu have a vitriolic camaraderie to the point both of them argue over a irrelevant situation. Despite this, Goryu cares for his familiar's well being and is even concerned of Gurenryu's cruel and vicious tendencies. Goryu is a humble and honorable warrior. He is not above boasting his omnipotent powers and refuses to be likened and/or compared to a god. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh Omnipotence:' Goryu is an all-powerful being who embodies omnipotence, immortality, and omniscience. His power rivals another future Kamen Rider, . *'Leadership:' As insinuated by Goro Izumi, Goryu appears to be an adept leader towards the Four Imperial Knights, despite his nomadic and solitary lifestyle. Kamen Rider Mugenryu Kamen Rider Mugenryu Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 112.1 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 255.0 t *'Kicking Power': 255.0 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 255.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 per 0.255 seconds Goryu transforms into Kamen Rider Mugenryu by inserting the Dragon Pendant into his Mugenryu Driver. Kamen Rider Mugenryu consists of the following parts: * - Mugenryu's helmet. ** - the crest. It can establish a link with Gurenryu and the Four Imperial Knights, and as such, gives Mugenryu the authorization of command over Gurenryu and the four knights. ** - The dragon-themed visor. It has a built in night vision sensor, and can detect heat sources and movement. ** - A built in mask in the helmet containing a compact oxygen tank. It removes harmful substances from the air when breathing and can discharge toxic gases and cosmic dust. * - Mugenryu's chest armor. It is made from cemented carbide that cannot be purified under gravity, and is very robust and airtight. The ornament enables him to control over the elements of darkness and light. * - Mugenryu's shoulders. They optimize arm movement to improve attack accuracy. * - Mugenryu's arms, they increase speed and power. * - Mugenryu's battlesuit. It is highly durable and shock resistant. It can release the physical limiter and unleash the hidden physical ability of the user while offering protection from damage. * - Mugenryu's hands. It is structured so that each finger node is covered with strong armor, maintaining very high defense power without sacrificing finger articulation. * - Mugenryu's legs. They combine power and speed and specialize in high powered knees and continuous kicks. * - Mugenryu's feet. It is covered with lightweight armor that is connected to the shins, and can exert a tremendous amount of force when kicking. Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 99-101 Equipment Device *Mugenryu Driver - transformation belt *Dragon Pendant - transformation trinket for the Mugenryu Driver. Weapons *Mugenryuken - Mugenryu's personal weapon. Legend Rider Devices to summon Kamen Rider Mugenryu. }} - Miridewatch= 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= * : Based on Kamen Rider Mugenryu, the Mugenryu Miridewatch allows Taki to transform into Mugenryu Taki. Mugenryu Miridewatch 2.0 A - closed.png|Mugenryu Miridewatch (inactive) Mugenryu Miridewatch 2.0 B - open.png|Mugenryu Miridewatch (active) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Goryu is portrayed by |松本 寛也|Matsumoto Hiroya}}, who is best known for his roles of from , from , and the most recent being from . As Kamen Rider Mugenryu, his suit actor is |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}}. In the English dub, he is voiced by , who is best known for , the Quantum Ranger from . Etymology Goryu literally means "strong dragon". While Mugenryu means "Infinity Dragon" in Japanese. Notes *Mugenryu's name is an allusion to 's other , Infinity Dragon. Coincidentally, Mugenryu's powers also become one of Taki's final forms. **Mugenryu's name, and by extension Mugenryu Taki could be also a nod to the Survive Mugen Advent Card held by . Coincidentally, both Mugenryu and Odin are highly powerful Kamen Riders whose power even surpasses the main Riders' super forms. **He also shares the "Mugenryu" name with , the main antagonist of as they are both associated to dragons. The only main difference is that their kanji is written differently. *Mugenryu's helmet is retooled from , while his body is retooled from Cross-Z's final form, Cross-Z Magma. Coincidentally, both forms use a dragon motif. **And like his familiar, Gurenryu, Mugenryu's color scheme is based on Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. *Mugenryu serves as a foil to : **Ginga is a Rider who has control over space. Mugenryu is a dragon Rider possessing immortality and nigh-omnipotent powers. **Ginga is an evil Kamen Rider who seeks to conquer the universe. Mugenryu seeks to destroy Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and bears no intention harming humans. **Both of their powers are provided to Kamen Riders via Miridewatches to access their final forms: the Ginga Miridewatch for Woz to become Woz Ginga, and Mugenryu Miridewatch for Taki to become Mugenryu Taki. **Both are known as the most powerful among the future Kamen Riders in the series: Ginga is able to defeat Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity with little to no effort. Mugenryu has the highest ability perimeter of all the future Riders. **Both of their status as future Kamen Riders are debatable due to the lack of their Another Rider counterparts with none of the Time Jackers are aware of their origins. Ginga is an anomaly created by a distortion within the space-time continuum, whereas Goryu and Gurenryu are reincarnated halves of Algol. *In the Mugenryu Miridewatch's explanation blurb, it is stated that Mugenryu calls himself as the Alpha and the Omega. This is taken from the Book of Revelation which represents both Jesus Christ and God as a whole. In Mugenryu's case, and by extension Mugenryu Taki, they both symbolize the end of the Heisei era and the beginning of the Reiwa Era in the perspective of Kamen Riders. *Goryu is so far the only future Rider in Taki Gaiden to be portrayed by a past actor. Whereas Volt was voiced by a Sentai voice actor, Shippu was portrayed by a previous . Rock is also portrayed by a in both character and suit, who happens to be a recurring suit actor in both Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. **The of the future Riders' at one point met a by in their . *Mugenryu is the only Future Rider with an entirely different transformation call. **His transformation catchphrase, is the same transformation call as of . plays from the said series. ***The transformation call comes from a Japanese phrase meaning , which in turn was derived from a similarly written idiom in Chinese and Vietnamese. Therefore, it serves as a metaphor for the finishing touch in a piece of work that gives it "the spark of life". The idiom originated from a legend where , a Chinese painter, completes the dragons on a mural by dotting their eyes and thus literally bringing them to life; they spring out of the temple wall and fly off. The completed dragons immediately ascended to the heavens after the work was done. This subtly echoes Taki's final form, MugenryuTaki having complete access to all seven future Kamen Riders' powers (Almighty Type) and the fighting styles and weapons of every Soulcalibur VI character (Edge Master Type). **This may also be a reference to the Pokemon move "Dragon Ascent" (the signature move of Rayquaza). It is even translated in-story. *Both Mugenryu and MugenryuTaki's ability perimeters are related to the number "255". In video games, 255 is the highest number that can be stored in a single byte. The use of eight bits for storage in older video games has had the consequence of it appearing as a hard limit in many video games *Goryu is the second future Rider after Hayate of the Divine Wind (Kamen Rider Shippu) to be ever related to a Soulcalibur character. He is in fact a fragmented reincarnation of Algol, a character who has appeared in Soulcalibur IV and V'', whereas he is referenced throughout in ''VI. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased